


TMNT 2014/2016 - We don't care about the language, only love - ESP/ENG RxL

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humans and mutants live together, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mental Instability, Not brothersAU!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: ESP: Un chico de ojos azules con serios problemas para socializar luego de un accidente, conoce a su vecino de ojos ámbar.. aunque no sea muy agradables por motivos... muy grandes... lentamente el sentimiento del amor se cocina...ENG: A blue-eyed boy with serious problems to socialize after an accident, meets his amber-eyed neighbor ... even if it is not very nice for ... very big reasons: the language ... slowly the feeling of love cooks. ..Aclaraciones: Esta historia ocupa espacio con su version en ingles.Clarifications: This story occupies space with its Spanish version.Solo un libros para los dos / Just one book for both of usCréditos por las tmnt: Kevin Eastman y Peter Lair : Credist for the TMNT.Créditos por la  historia y Mini-TMNT: RaphaHSLeon :Credits for the little tmnt.Publicado wattpad: 24 de enero 2021 :post
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 3





	TMNT 2014/2016 - We don't care about the language, only love - ESP/ENG RxL

** Capitulo 1: Un Comienzo No Bueno **

**\-----------------------------**

Suena el despertador a las 5:00 am, abre sus ojos un poco renuente a salir de su caliente y esponjosa cama, se escucha un golpe del otro lado de la pared, suspirando se sienta un momento, mira su brazo izquierdo, un grito, se levanta y tiende su cama; escucha mas golpes y música a todo volumen, se trata de calmar mientras se viste con otra cosa mas decente que sus boxers.

¿¿¿???: Se pone cuidadosamente el soporte para su brazo - Listo - susurra.

Una sudadera gris, unos mini-shorts y unas calcetas negras, antes de llegar a la cocina de su pequeño departamento, abre un terrario y saca a una tortuga de mediano tamaño para dejarle en el suelo con mucho cuidado;se inca para observar a su amigo.

¿¿¿???: - Buenos días, spike, ¿dormiste bien? - le pregunta dejando un poco de lechuga frente a este, quien solo mordió su hoja - Que bien, mi bebe, me hace feliz que tu si pudiste dormir con todo ese ruido - acaricia con su mano verde de tres dedos el caparazón e su amigo.

Se levanta y finalmente en la cocina enciende el tostador dejando dos rebanadas en el, se va al baño a cepillar sus dientes, contestar el llamado de la naturaleza y tomar una medicina, mira su reflejo en el espejo frente a el... tomando un respiro, fingiendo una sonrisa que desaparece rápidamente cuando exhala.

A su nariz llega un olor que le ha estado atormentando desde hace seis meses, corre a la cocina... pero era tarde, toma un extinguidor pequeño comprado con anterioridad para apagar las llamas, las tostadas quemadas y la tostadora dañada, busca un tazón, leche y cereal; anotando en tener que hacer compra, siente que algo choca con su pie.

¿¿¿???: - ¿Pasa algo spike? - pregunta.

La tortuga mascota se escabulle rápidamente hasta terminar escondiéndose por una ranura del refrigerador, deja su cereal y rápidamente trata de atraparla con su mano, pero golpea su brazo herido, trata de mover lo pero era inútil...

¿¿¿???: Respirando agitado intentando mover el refrigerador - ¡¡Ya voy spike!! - exclama, siente un calambre de su brazo herido - Voy por ayuda - susurra.

Se aleja y sale del departamento..

¿¿¿???: - ¡Ayudaaa!, ¡mi bebe esta en peligro! - grita afuera del departamento -I need help! - grita desesperado.

En eso llega corriendo ante el una tortuga macho con grandes músculos con una vestimenta que puede llamarse de ¨rudo fanático del metal¨, el de ojos azules tiene que mirar hacia arriba para poder hacer contacto visual con el otro..

¿¿¿???: - O si, disculpa, esta aquí detrás del refrigerador - lo jala desesperado hasta la cocina - Por favor - suplicando.

El otro se truena los dedos y el cuello, colocando sus brazos a cada lado como si abrazara el electrodoméstico para mover lo el espacio posible para que uno de los dos entrara, deja este aun lado; en este caso la tortuga mas delgada..

¿¿¿???: Sale abrazando contra su pecho a su ¨bebe¨ - Estas bien, gracias a dios - revisa a la tortuga besa el caparazón de este.

¿¿¿???: Lo mira parpadeando por lo incomodo - This is your... baby? (Este es tu bebe?) - gruñendo - I expected everything from the smelly human... not that you had one of us as a pet ( Esperaba de todo del oloroso humano... no que tuvieras a uno de nosotros como mascota ) - murmura para si mismo.

¿¿¿???: Guardando a su amigo - ¿Smelly que?, ¿y que tiene de malo cuidar a una tortuga? - le responde enojado.

¿¿¿???: - That tells me you are a human pet, you stink of human and you don't act like a turtle at all (Eso me afirma que eres mascota humana, apestas a humano y no actúas para nada como una tortuga)- Sale de la casa.

¿¿¿???: Sale también para buscar a ese reptil super desarrollado y ve que este abre la puerta de una patada - ¡Hey! - nota que tiene llave en mano - Tu me causas muchos problemas - le grita.

¿¿¿???: - And? (Y?) - le mira - Help you, right? Don't bother ... (Te ayude, verdad?, no molestes...) - solo dijo - Oh yes, Leonardo, the next time you call the police about the noise, I'll put that turtle where you like it, smelly-human! (Ha si, leonardo, la próxima vez que llames a la policía por el ruido, te meteré esa tortuga por donde seguro te gusta, oloroso-humano!) - cierra de un portazo.

El otro refunfuñando se va a cambiar para ir a hacer sus compras, asegurándose por tres veces que el terrario no fuera a caerse y hacer una lista..

\- En la tienda -

Era tan tranquilo en la tienda buscando lo que su lista e presupuesto dejaba, mientras pensaba en como quería partirle la cara a la otra tortuga, algo se cae a sus espaldas e rápidamente voltea a ver un niño tortuga de unos siete años..

Leonardo: - Hello little guy, are you lost? (Hola pequeño, ¿estás perdido?) - pregunta.

Niño tortuga: Con una bolsa de papas fritas mientras olfateaba cerca del espacio personal de leo - You smell human (Hueles a humano) - dijo.

Señora: Le tapa la boca - I am so sorry - se lleva a su hijo.

Suspirando fue a pagar sus compras, caminando de regreso a su departamento, se encuentra con el buzón del correo su correspondencia, no obstante, en las escaleras de este al vándalo de bandana roja..

Leonardo: Camina ignorando le - ... - trata de no matarse con las botellas de cerveza.

¿¿¿???: Mira a la tortuga mas delgada - Where is your bandana? ( Donde esta tu bandana? ) - le pregunta serio.

Leonardo: Deja unos cuantos sobre del bandana roja- No tengo y no es tu problema, raphael - le dice sin voltearse a mirarlo.

¿¿¿???: Se ríe - Get ready for war bitch (Prepárate para la guerra perra) - murmura.

La tortuga de ojos azules entra a su acogedor hogar en completo silencio... hasta que la música a alto volumen llega... solo suspira tratando de clamarse.. definitivamente un mal comienzo..

**Continuara..**

\---------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: not a good start**

**\-----------------------------**

The alarm clock rings at 5:00 am, he opens his eyes a little reluctant to get out of his hot and fluffy bed, a knock is heard from the other side of the wall, sighing he sits down for a moment, looks at his left arm, a scream, gets up and makes his bed; she listens to more hits and music at full volume, it tries to calm down while she dresses in something more decent than her boxers.

???: He carefully puts on the armrest- Listo (Ready) - whispers from her.

A gray sweatshirt, mini-shorts and black socks, before reaching the kitchen of his small apartment, he opens a terrarium and takes out a medium-sized turtle to leave it on the floor with great care; he Incans to observe his friend.

???: - Buenos días, spike, Como has dormido? (Good morning, spike, did you sleep well?) - He asks, leaving some lettuce in front of him, who only bit his leaf - Que bien, mi bebe, me hace feliz que tu si pudiste dormir con todo ese ruido (How good, my baby, it makes me happy that you could sleep with all that noise) - He caresses his friend's shell with his green hand with three fingers .

He gets up and finally in the kitchen he turns on the toaster leaving two slices in it, he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth, answer the call of nature and take a medicine, he looks at his reflection in the mirror in front of him ... taking a I breathe in, faking a smile that disappears quickly when i exhale.

A smell comes to his nose that has been plaguing him for six months, he runs to the kitchen ... but it was late, he takes a small extinguisher bought previously to put out the flames, the burnt toast and the damaged toaster, find a bowl , milk and cereal; scoring on having to shop, he feels something collide with his foot.

???: - Pasa algo spike? (Is something wrong spike?) - question.

The pet turtle quickly sneaks up until he ends up hiding through a refrigerator slot, puts down his cereal and quickly tries to catch it with his hand, but hits his injured arm, tries to move it but it was useless ...

???: Breathing agitated trying to move the refrigerator - Ya voy spike! (I'm coming spike !!) -He exclaims, he feels a cramp in his injured arm- Voy por ayuda (I'm going for help) -he whispers.

He walks away and leaves the apartment.

???: - ¡Ayuda, mi bebe esta en peligro! (Help! My baby is in danger!) -she yells out of the apartment -I need help! he yells desperately.

In that he comes running before him a male turtle with large muscles wearing a clothing that can be called a "tough metal fanatic", the one with blue eyes has to look up to make eye contact with the other.

???: - O si, disculpa, esta aquí detrás del refrigerador (Or if, excuse me, it's here behind the refrigerator) - he pulls it desperately to the kitchen - Por favor (Please) - begging.

The other snaps his fingers and neck, placing his arms on each side as if he were hugging the appliance to move as much space as possible for one of the two to enter, he leaves this even side; in this case the thinnest turtle ..

¿¿¿???: He comes out hugging his baby against his chest- Estas bien, gracias a dios (You're fine, thank God)-check the turtle kiss its shell.

???: She looks at him blinking because of how uncomfortable - This is your ... baby? - growling - I expected everything from the smelly human ... not that you had one of us as a pet - He mutters to himself.

???: Keeping his friend- ¿Smelly que?, ¿y que tiene de malo cuidar a una tortuga? (Smelly what ?, and what's wrong with taking care of a turtle?) - he answers angrily.

¿¿¿???: - That tells me you are a human pet, you stink of human and you don't act like a turtle at all - Leaves the house.

???: He also goes out to look for that super developed reptile and sees that it opens the door with a kick - Oye (Hey!) -Note that he has a key in hand - Tu me causas muchos problemas ( You cause me a lot of problems) - he yells at her.

???: - And? - looks at him - Help you, right? Don't bother ... - just said - Oh yes, Leonardo, the next time you call the police about the noise, I'll put that turtle where you like it , smelly-human! - Slam the door.

The other grumbling is going to change to go shopping, making sure three times that the terrarium was not going to fall and make a list.

\- In the shop -

He was so calm in the store looking for what his budget list left, while he thought about how he wanted to cut the other turtle's face, something falls behind him and he quickly turns to see a turtle boy of about seven years ..

Leonardo:- Hello little guy, are you lost? (Hello little one, are you lost?) - She asks.

Turtle Boy: With a bag of potato chips while sniffing near leo's personal space-You smell human- he said.

Lady: Covers her mouth-I am so sorry-takes her son away.

Sighing, he went to pay for his purchases, walking back to his apartment, he found his correspondence with the mailbox, however, on the stairs of this to the red bandana vandal.

Leonardo: He walks ignoring him - ... - tries not to kill himself with beer bottles.

???: Look at the thinnest turtle - Where is your bandana? - He asks him seriously.

Leonardo: Leave a few red bandana envelopes -"No tengo y no estuproblema, rapahel (I don't have it and it's not your problem, raphael)" - he says without turning to look at him.

???: He laughs-Get ready for war bitch -he mutters.

The blue-eyed turtle walks into his cozy home in complete silence ... until the loud music hits ... he just sighs trying to claim himself .. definitely off to a bad start ..

**Continued..**

\------------------------------


End file.
